1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-workstation for use in a work area such as in a garage and more specifically to pole mounted support for adjustably supporting a lighting fixture such as a fluorescent light in combination with an adjustably supporting shelf for holding at least a tool or a piece of equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-workstation having a light and a shelf is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,284 to Hammerstrom discloses a multi-workstation device is provided which includes a vertically-oriented pole and a workstation assembly mounted thereto. The workstation assembly includes a sleeve mounted around the pole, a plurality of arms affixed to and extending radially outward from the sleeve, and a workbench assembly, a light assembly, a winch assembly, a power supply, and an air supply.